When The Ocean Meets A Storm
by ekschroeder
Summary: What will happen when two blue eyes meet? One looks like a storm just when it starts to rain. The other as blue as the ocean. Story will get better! IT IS NOT AS CHEESY AS IT IS SOUNDS! Tris moves across the country, will she make friends, enemies and even a boyfriend? More drama and romance to come . E is out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm E and I'm writing this with my friend C. We don't feel like using our real names for safety reasons and such. So this is our first story so PLEASE do not judge to hard! Thanks! So let's get to the story...**

 _Tris POV:_

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why do mornings have to be so annoying? Seriously? Why can't school start at like 10? Great! Early mornings, new school, no friends... exactly what every teenage girl needs. I might as well get up so I have a chance that my teachers won't hate me for being late. I go downstairs and grab some yogurt, no time for cereal because of this stupid time change. I have to rush out the door wearing a royal blue tank top, black leather jacket, old black leggings, tan scarf, and my favorite black combat boots. I run to my grey Honda hatchback and drive probably thirty miles over the speed limit, thank God there were no cops around. I run inside and check and makeup, nothing too over dramatic just some concealer and mascara ( every girl just cried for me). Once I make sure my makeup is okay I realize I have no idea where I am. I start looking around for the office to get my schedule but as I'm looking, I run into a wall; but it's not a wall it's a person. I look up and see a girl with sholder lenghth black hair and moca skin. "Wow for a girl your size you are really strong" she says to me. "OMG! I'm sorry do you need help?" "Uhcanyouhelpmefindtheoffice?" I mumble quickly "Sure, it's just two the right" she says " Thank you" I say as I walk away.

I walk into the office and see three people standing at the front desk. Two guys and a girl, both guys look very annoyed and the girl looks, just sad,

" I don't get why _he's_ in all my classes"

"Hey! It's no picnic for me either."

"You're the one who stole my girlfriend"

"You're the one who overeacted about it"

"GUYS! If you're going to fight then I'm going to leave"

"NO!" this time both guys are yelling. I walk up to the front desk and tell them my name and give me my schedule.

 **Beatrice Prior:Dauntless**

 **1: Science;**

 **2: Social Studies;**

 **3:Gym;**

 **4: History;**

 **5: Art; Ms. Johnson**

 **6: Free Period**

 **7: Music; Tori Wu**

I wounder why the music teacher doesn't have a ms. or mrs. in front of it. I only have five minutes to get to my next class,which is all the way on the other side of the school. Why am so rushed today? I run to the other side of the school and calmly walk into class hoping you couldn't tell I ran like three miles. walks in and starts talking about some old dude who split an atom or something like that.

 **A/N: Thank you so much! I know there was nothing interesting in this chapter but it will get better! Comment what you want to happen!**

 **TRIS' OUTFIT:**

search?q=teenage+cute+outfits&rlz=1CAACAG_enUS568US568&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=765&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X

 **Until next time PEACE LOVE AND VIRTUAL HUGS**

 **~E**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, it's been three days. I know you probably don't care but I don't really have an uploading schedule I just write when I can. So clearly this is a FourTris fanfic and if you have any suggestions PLEASE comment. So lets get to the story...**

 _Four's POV:_

 _"GET UP BOY!"_ **(A/N: Should I make Marcus abusive or not?)** Crap! I forgot to set my alarm! I'm going to be late. I jump out of bed run past my father and grab a piece of cold pizza and grab a black shirt, black jeans, and my earbuds. I run out the door not looking back at the house.

When I get to school I go to the office and see Zeke and Uriah "fighting" about the girlfriend that he had in the third grade.

"I don't get why _he's_ in all my classes" I hear Zeke say. Wait, is Zeke really that dumb or is Uriah really that smart?

"Hey! It's no picnic for me either." haha Uriah

"You're the one who stole my girlfriend." Really Zeke? Really?

"You're the one who overeacted about it." Yes Uri. Yes.

"GUYS! If you're going to figh I'm going to leave!" Oh. Why is Lynn there?

"NO!" This time they both yell. Why do they need Lynn so bad? Whatever. I get my schedule **(A/N: It's the same as Tris' but Social Studies and Science are switched)**

I get to social studies which is not history. It is the study of being Social. I walk in and sit in the first seat avaible which sadly was next to Nita. Oh great.

"Okay to start off the new year ask your partner some question and get some answers" how is she so chipper in the morning? I turn to Nita and ask some basic questions and she's just being too flirtatious. I get up and walk off after class. Not even noticing the short blonde behind me.

 **A/N: So yay!** ** _I posted at midnight. Normal. Normal. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story. If you have any suggestions comment them please._**

 **Until next time PEACE,LOVE,AND VIRTUAL HUGS!**

 **~E**


	3. AN

**Yes, I know this isn't an update but... Allegiant comes out on Friday an I'm not emotionally ready for this. Okay? So for the next couple of days I'll be preparing. So I'll see you next time I write. Sorry!**

 **Peace Love and Virtual Hugs!**

 **~E**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was in the mood to write even though I should be studying for exams or whatever. I have a question... would you like me to make my chapters longer, or would you like me to keep them at the length that they are. For example, a day in the story per chapter or a class in the story per chapter like I am doing now. WARNING there is going to be a sad part so beware.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Veronica Roth!**

 _TRIS' POV:_

I walk out of my VERY boring science class and try to find my social studies class, I don't know what the difference between social studies and history is but I'll figure it out. I see a tall male who kind of looks like he could be a teacher, if he wasn't wearing all black.

"Excuse me," I say while tapping his shoulder, " Could you help me find the Social Studies class?"

He stares at me for a moment and I look down at myself, am I really that ugly? No. Not again I'm not going let people call me ugly and hurt me again. I start to turn around when he says, " Wait! It's the second classroom the left."

Thanks," I mumble as I rush off. I walk into the class and the teacher introduces herself to me and told me to take a seat next to a boy with bright green eyes. He smiles nicely at me and I takes a seat. She starts off by giving all of us a piece of paper and telling us not to write our names on it. Then she told us to write whatever we know or feel about sadness. This is one topic I can master, one that I am an expert at... sadly. I write every feeling, every tear, every thought, everything on this paper. I last twenty minutes and then I'm finished writing on the small paper. I give it to the teacher and she gives me another sheet and tells me to not write on it yet. After everyone is finished she walks up to the front and tells us to ask questions to our seat partners. I turn to my seat partner and start asking my question.

"First what's your name?" I ask with a chuckle

" My name is Peter, what's yours?"

"My name is Tris."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Black," I reply, " You?"

"Black also" After this goes on he asks the final question.

" Tris will you go out with me?" I'm shocked honestly who would want to go out with _me?_ But as I'm about to answer the teacher starts talking.

"I'm made terrible choice by telling you to not write your names on these because I found the best piece of writing of a sixteen year old I have ever seen." Oh Lord I hope it's not mine.

" I've decided to read it aloud, _I think sadness is like walking into a brick wall, you don't want it to happen but it does and it hurts. You cry and right when you think the crying is going to stop you think of all the terrible things in your life and you start crying again. It's an endless cycle of pain and suffering. I remember thinking i don't have much going for me in my life right now and I'm pretty sure things are going to keep getting worse. And the fact that the marks humans leave are usually scars from the knife that they stuck in your back. We are as likely to hurt the universe as we are to help it. You feel like you could scream and no one would hear it, that nothing anyone could say could change anything. That you have more scars on your heart than on your body. That is what sadness means to me._ " No one speaks no one even breathes. The bell rings and no one moves. Exept me, I'm the expetion because that was my writing that she read out. It was my story.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the little depressing part that I wrote, i don't know if it ewas that good but I had to find a way for the teacher to speak it out loud. If you have any questions or suggestions please comment.**

 **But until next time, PEACE LOVE AND VIRTUAL HUGS!**

 **~E**


End file.
